Changes
by krissy108
Summary: Angel and Buffy go through changes that twist their relationship to the breaking point. Completely AB Reviews very very welcome
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge---- Part 1

" We gather here today to mourn the loss of a true hero,"

Giles spoke to the small group that formed around the gleaming black casket. Grief masked the faces of many while pride flowed from others. In some way Buffy had touched the lives of everyone in this small town. Everyone remembered the many acts of kindness she had showed upon them and today they gathered to remember a truly wonder human being.

" Throughout the years many of us came to depend on Buffy's strong spirt. She fought for what she believed in and did one hell of a job," He chuckled even as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

" I pray today that none here forget Buffy Summers and all she did for each and every one of us." Giles reached in his pocket to grab a tissue he'd placed there. Slowly he walked from the casket to the small group that stood the closest, and enveloped Willow in a hug.

Together the small group of three stood, holding on to one another as the funeral progressed.

Willow, Xander and Giles stood beside her, during battle, during victory and during loss...even today they stood strongly beside her.

Soon the sun began to fade behind the tress and the sky grew dark, everyone ran to the shelter of their cars, until three remained.

"Willow, Xander... I believe it's time to leave." Giles said as he felt the first small droplets of rain on his face.

"Wait." Willow whispered as she knelt down beside the stone.

Gently she placed a single rose there and stopped to trace the name etched in stone.

_**Buffy Anne Summers**_

_**Beloved Daughter**_

_**Savior to us all**_

From the edge of the clearing, deep in the shadows, eyes watched their every move. He waited until they left to emerge from the trees. Clouds darkended the sky and rain pelted down onto his leather coat. Tears streamed from his dark brown eyes, quickly mixing with the rain.

Angel stood there staring down at the stone , hardly believing his eyes. The news of her death seemed unreal to him. Some how even standing here beside where she lay didn't seem right.

"I should have been there with you Buffy. I should have never left you. God I'm so sorry..." His voice cracked as he spoke to the sky, where he was sure she now resided.

" I love you Buffy. _Forever_."

Prolouge----Part 2

I awoke that night feeling a hunger like I had never felt before...a raw burning feeling in the pit of my stomach that gnawed at my insides until I felt driven to madness. This new state of mind didn't really surprise me until a moment later. Where was this feeling coming from?

I remember eatting dinner with Willow in the new quaint little restaurant down town...then walking home... the cold hands gripping my arms, legs...'Oh god no...' I thought to myself, to stunned to speek the words aloud. Suddenly like a burst of lightening the memories of that night bolted back into my dazed mind. The cold hands pulled me backward onto the grass, I remember hearing Willows screams somewhere near me, I faught so hard to get to her, to help her. But the number of arms holding me down where just to strong...I couldn't. I began to remember the faces above me, one in particular as he lowered his head to my neck...

"No no no..." I screamed , startled when the sound rushed back at me off the walls of my casket. _**My **_casket!

I lay there ripping at the walls, tearing at anything and everything in an effort to escape this prision. Finally I felt the dirt in my hands, I breathed in the smell of it. Blood ran down my arms from the wounds I'd made on my hands. The smell assalted my senses, making the hunger inside me grow even stronger. I felt ashamed of myself , I felt guilty in some strange way.

Finally my hands hit the open air, finding a hand hold on the wet earth I pulled myself up and out of my grave.

_**My**_ grave!

I lay there on top of the hole that I could have called home, staring at a stone that proved my dreams where correct.

I was dead.

I was a vampire.

**Author's Note: Very short- I know, but if you like the idea and I get some comments I'll post the first chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"We've gotta go shopping! OHH my god, you've never been shopping!" Cordelia screeched as she reached for the car keys.

"Whoa girl. I don't think Angel's up for your brand of marathon shopping." Wesley said as he looked over to Angel. Although dark circles rounded his eyes Angel looked very well. Even now there was the hint of a blush under his pale skin, soon with help he may even acquire a tan.

" I _have _been shopping Cordy...it's just been a few ..." Angel's voice trailed off as he searched for the proper words.

" _Centuries!_"

"All right, that's enough Corelia. Angel I'd like to have a few words with you," Wesley looked around the room espectantly.

" Alone please."

Cordelia huffed out of the room, slamming the door. The loud crash sent a jolt of pain through Angel's skull, he sat wincing as the pain receded.

" You wanted to talk?" Angel said as he rubbed his temples.

"Yes... I was wondering ..just exactly what your going to do.. umm...with your new life." Wesley silently took the seat facing Angel , as he prepared for any sort of response.

" I'm not sure Wes, its only been a week. I don't know... I think I'd like to travel. I've missed so much." Angel starred at the various pictures that hung on the walls. The sunrise on the horizon, a flock of birds flying into the setting sun. He stopped on the biggest, a black and white...of _her_.

'What would she think of all this?' Angel asked himself. He knew the answer, she would be ecstatic, overjoyed. If only...

Angel felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, he felt his cheeks warm from embarrassment. He couldn't breakdown like this in front of Wesley. It had been two years since her passing, but when did the pain fade? When would he look back on their years together, all the moments they shared, and not break down? The answer was never.

"Angel? Are you all right?" Wesley said loudly pulling Angel from his revelry.

"I'm fine." Angel said quickly before his voice could reveal his pain.

" I know what you're thinking." Wesley whispered as he put he got more comfortable in his chair.

"Is it written all over my face." Angel said still staring at the picture.

" She'd want you to move on you know."

" I can't do that Wes." Angel looked down at his hands.

Angel didn't notice Wesley as he left the room, Angel didn't notice much at all.

'I should have been there for you Buffy. Then we could be sharing this gift together.'

"I miss you." Angel said aloud to the smiling photo.


	3. Chapter 3

" I knew these heels just weren't for me." Willow huffed as she plotted down the sidewalk to her car. She could already feel the slinky straps rubbing the sensitive skin of her ankles raw. Lately she found herself working late nights in order to pay some of her enormous college debts. At this point it seemed she'd be working many late nights to make up for all the loans she'd taken out to attend the ivy league school. " Grrreat." she said to herself as she fumbled for her keys inside her purse.

"Now where are my keys…"

The full moon shown across the empty parking lot, reminding her of just how utterly alone she was. The feeling was enough to send chills down her spine, because she knew all too well just what went bump in the night. She'd seen too many full moons in her day. But those Sunnydale nights where far behind her now, just distant memories. She'd worked too hard at building her life to let her 'not so normal' upbringing ruin it.

She inched her head around at the sound of crunching leaves. Her hands began to shake as she fumbled inside her bag in a panic. A cold sweat broke out on her brow as she realized her keys were no where to be found. She was alone. Without her keys. Without help.

Suddenly she heard a familiar metallic jingling behind her in the shadows.

" Looking for these?" A familiar voice called from the darkness.

"No, no..…your …your dead." Willow's voice quivered as she spoke. She took a step backward, cursing as she felt the cool metal of her car on the backs of her legs. Nowhere to run.

"Yeah.. I guess your right." The figure spoke as it slowly inched away from the tree it stood against.

Slowly the full moon shown down onto the pale blonde strands of her hair, on the deathly pallor of her skin.

" Bu-Buffy," Willow whispered, her voice cracking.

" Are these statements or questions Will? I'm very confused." Her face held no emotion what so ever as she walked toward a shocked Willow. Willow's eyes darted from her keys clutched in the hands of the 'thing' that once was her best friend. But that was years ago…in her other life. She'd locked the past away, and wished it had stayed that way…but apparently it didn't.

" I've missed you Willow." Buffy said as she reached her friend, and held the keys out to her.

Willow gasped and flinched away from Buffy's hand, nearly tipping over in her effort to avoid the creature.

A wrinkle appeared on Buffy's smooth, flawless face as she frowned at her friends actions.

" What are you…?" Willow breathed as she carefully took the keys from Buffy.

" We both know the answer to that question Will. You remember don't you, just what we fought together years ago… I guess it caught up to me. But you seem to be doing well…nice car, great job, gorgeous shoes," Her stormy expression broke as a warm smile spread across her face. " that seem to be killing your feet."

Willow looked at her with question in her eyes.

" I can smell the blood Willow, is that what you want to hear?" Buffy's smile faded as she began to back away.

" No…don't go." Willow whispered, cursing herself at her thoughtless action. Buffy= Vampire. Vampire= Kill. Once again she'd allowed emotion to rule her. But she couldn't help but wonder just what happened…and she seemed friendly enough.

"Why not Willow? So I can stick around and scare you some more? It's only been five years Will, I'd love to say you've changed for the better, but now I'm not so sure. Of all people, I thought you'd accept me." Buffy's eyes filled with tears that she quickly blinked away.

" Buffy… I don't mean it…it's just a shock. We thought you were dead Buffy. Where have you been all this time?" Willow back away from the car, cautiously approaching her.

"Just around. Searching for answers, and finding none." Buffy smiled as Willow's shock began to fade. Memories came rushing back as she saw her friends hesitant smile.

" So you have a soul right? Or else I'd be toast right now. But I can't understand…how?"

" Well your not the only one. That's been a mystery to me, but I'm glad I have one all the same."

At once their eyes met and without words the tension in the air faded and the girls embraced each other in a fierce hug.

" Gosh Buffy I've missed you so much. Don't ever scare me like that again. Don't ever leave me again." Willow whispered as she held Buffy tight.

" Never again Will. Never again." Buffy said solemnly, staring passed her friend into the wide, bright full moon. She knew better than to make promises. But for Willow….she'd do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

" So Buffy I've got to ask. Why did you decide to come back? I mean, with your new life and all…what good am I too you?" Willow spoke as her hands, now steady, clutched her mug of steaming hot chocolate. Once the initial shock of meeting had warn off they both retreated to a local coffee shop to catch up. Willow had to admit it was a little too early to invite Buffy into her home. As much as she loved her, it was just too soon.

" You don't do magic anymore I guess. It doesn't suit your new look." Buffy chuckled as she stared at Willows classy business suit.

"No…I've tried my best to stay away from that part of myself. After you ….left Buffy, we all took it so hard… We really aren't the same…any of us." Willow said staring into her mug, but seeing something far different. Images of Buffy's burial haunted her, even now, sneaking up whenever she closed her eyes.

" That explains why you don't feel it." Buffy mumbled under her breath.

" Feel what?" Willow lifted her head and looked at Buffy with questioning eyes.

" Something's coming Will.. Something bad." Buffy pushed away from the table seeking a more private place to continue the conversation. Soul or no soul she still had issues keeping her actions in line while she was in public. At times it felt as if every eye was on her, and that somehow they all knew her terrible secret.

Willow quickly picked up her purse and hurried after Buffy, her tortured feet now forgotten.

" Buffy where are we going?" Willow huffed as they exited the shop and the cool night air rushed up to greet them.

" Away. I just can't stand anyone's eyes on me." Buffy ran a quivering hand through her blonde hair, slightly agitated.

"Please Buffy explain to me just what's going on here. I left Sunnydale for a reason. I **HAD** to get away from all things spooky and now your telling me that there's _something coming_" Willow spoke sounding a little agitated herself.

Buffy hurred through the parking lot, making a b-line towards Willows car.

" Buffy wh-what are you doing?" Willow said flabbergasted as Buffy opened the drivers side door and got behind the wheel.

" How in the heck did you get those again!?!!" Willow groaned as she spotted her keys in her friends hand once again.

" I have my ways." Buffy grinned as she turned the keys in the ignition, put the car in drive and sped away.

"Okay, so listen up Willow," Buffy said, her eyes never leaving the street ahead of her.

" by 'something' I mean a demon. Something stronger than anything we've ever seen. And it's main focus in life- is to rid the world of humans. I'm telling you Willow I've never came up against a demon more powerful, it puts them all to shame. I can't fight this alone. So take that map out of your dashboard," Buffy laughed at Willows look of horror.

" And take me to Zander."

" It's time to bring the Scoobies back to order." Buffy chuckled as she hit the accelerator. With every mile she felt more alive than ever. Finally it was time to shake off her oppressive mood, time to live again.


End file.
